


Would you mind?

by diehardrocketshipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, idk how to tag things but I guess this is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diehardrocketshipper/pseuds/diehardrocketshipper
Summary: Claire had some stressful classes this week so she decides to join Owen at a party to loosen up a little. It ends up being way more fun than she first thought.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Would you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got while listening to the song Would You Mind from PRETTYMUCH. I needed a fic where these two we’re dancing so self-quarantine life made me write it. Enjoy! <3

“Are you also going to the party tonight? “ read her notification. Claire heard a lot about it but wasn’t sure if she was in the mood to hang out with friends that were going to get really wasted. But Owen does always manage to make her enjoy the evening, no matter the situation. 

“Barry asked me to come with him but I think it’ll be much more fun if you’re there too ;)”

You know what, why not? 

“I’ll meet you there, I’m going with Zara.” She texted him, this will be a fun night out. 

Owen and Claire are pretty good friends. They both make the other smile at all times, it’s always fun together. He flirts a lot with her too, well Claire does the same, but it fits them. And not to forget they’re great drinking partners. 

She’ll finish this assignment first and then she’ll have time to look for an outfit.

~~

After changing at her place, settling for a nice black top and jeans with old comfortable shoes (the floors can get so messy at these parties urgh), Claire left to Zara’s place to do make-up together and some pré-drinks, because it’s only a five minute walk to the party from there. 

“You should put on the darker lipstick” Zara said to her after taking a sip of wine, “it suits you very well.”   
“Thanks!” Claire said while smiling, “I’ll put it on after curling the rest of your hair, but please stay still I don’t want to burn your head right now..”   
“Not the best idea indeed..” Zara laughed and turned the volume from her speaker a bit up while they finished getting ready.

~~

Leaving Zara’s place after chugging their last bit of wine, they could already hear the music in the distance. Claire is ready to loosen up after this stressful week. 

“I just arrived, getting some drinks now, where are you?” She texted Owen. 

“In the front a bit to the left, I’ll wave when I see you.”

Getting through the crowd always sucks but Owen is easy to spot because of his height. She walked towards him while holding her beer close to her, smiling when she saw him wave excitingly. 

She greeted his friends and hugged Owen. “I’m glad you could make it Claire.” He said in their hug, “ready to get loose?” She clinked their glasses together “You have no idea” and chugged hers while Owen smiled before doing the same. 

~~

Owen finds her even more adorable when she has had a few drinks..  
By the way, did anyone else notice how nice her eye color pops in that makeup? No? Just him? He’ll blame it on the alcohol, kind of..

Swaying their bodies to the beat of the music, Claire noticed him looking at her. She finished her new drink and smiled back at him while she flipped her hair to the other side of her head. Taking his hand she started to move closer. Looking into his eyes as if to search for approval. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t manage to hide his smirk. While biting her lip a little through her smile, she put her right leg between both of his and put some more sway in her hips without letting go of his hand. Owen follows her movements and let her lead this dance. This was going to be fun. 

Claire moved a bit back after a while and raised their intertwined hands to get ready for a spin. Except she didn’t spin all the way like Owen expected, which resulted in her grinding her back into his front. Grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips, Owen started to move a little more. Following the rhythm of the music they swayed to each other’s opposites side, looking in each other’s eyes while grinding. Claire daring to raise her arms and locking them around Owens head, pressing him into her neck. He started leaving soft kisses there, gliding his hands up and down her sides while absentmindedly following the music, which made her lean her own head into his body and letting out a sigh. 

“Wanna get something to drink, it’s been a while since our last glass?” Owen asked her.   
“Great idea, lead the way!” Claire answered and took his hand to follow him through the crowd. 

Because of the large crowd it was starting to get hot inside the room so they decided to find a place outside where they could chill a bit after finishing their drinks. 

Watching Claire as she threw her head back and combing her hands through her hair, trying to cool herself down a bit, she caught him staring in the process and raised her eyebrow.   
“Excuse me for being honest but I would really like to kiss you right now” Owen said while his eyes switched from hers to her lips and back.   
“I think I’m going to be mad if you don’t” she said while doing the same.   
It didn’t take long for them to crash their lips together, her hands grabbing his face and his sneaking behind her back and pulling her closer. Claire licked his lip in their kiss and their tongues met almost immediately, playfully fighting for dominance. 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” She asked pulling away for a short while.   
“I have no idea but would you mind if we left this party together right now?” He asked her while looking in her eyes again. 

She smiled, you know what, she didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, this is the first time for me writing a fic! :)  
> Let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos/comments and if I should write more fics. (Also please let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes, english isn’t my first language).


End file.
